De l'utilité de Kariya Jin
by Deiya
Summary: ‘Quel aurait pu être le rôle de Kariya Jin si j’avais été Tite Kubo’ ou ‘Un premier baiser comme vous n’en avez jamais lu !’ yaoi, IchigoXByakuya, très léger KariyaXIchigo


De l'utilité de Kariya Jin

**Titre : **De l'utilité de Kariya Jin

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Genre :** humour, yaoi

**Résumé :** 'Quel aurait pu être le rôle de Kariya Jin si j'avais été Tite Kubo' ou 'Un premier baiser comme vous n'en avez jamais lu !'

**Couple :** IchigoXByakuya, très léger KariyaXIchigo

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait, Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, pas la peine d'en rajouter !

**Note :** La scène se situe lors du combat entre Byakuya, Ichigo et Kariya (on ne sait pas qui veut tuer qui dans cette histoire ! XD).

**De l'utilité de Kariya Jin**

Le combat atteignait son paroxysme, maintenant qu'Ichigo était arrivé et qu'il avait relâché son Bankai. Cependant, Byakuya ne semblait pas disposé à coopérer avec lui. Kariya Jin ne s'inquiétait donc pas outre mesure et s'amusait même beaucoup de la situation.

Son sang battait plus vite à ses tempes depuis que le shinigami remplaçant avait débarqué. Oh oui, ce Kurosaki avait le don de pimenter les choses et Kariya aimait ça. Et puisque ce gamin avait décidé de jouer avec lui, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Kariya reconnaissait qu'Ichigo était fort, mais en contrepartie, il le trouvait trop prévisible, que ce soit dans ses mouvements ou ses réactions : il prenait facilement la mouche et fonçait tête baissée, sans réfléchir davantage. Néanmoins, le gamin finissait toujours par le surprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre, une fois qu'il l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements.

Kariya cherchait donc un moyen de déstabiliser Ichigo - peut-être en chatouillant son orgueil sur un sujet sensible, mais lequel ? -, quand Bakuya relâcha à son tour son Bankai. Il fronça les sourcils : s'il était attaqué des deux côtés, les choses allaient se corser. Un flot de pétales roses extrêmement acérés se déversa sur lui et il disparut pour réapparaître plus loin. Ichigo avait fait de même de son côté.

- T'essayes de me tuer ou quoi ? protesta-t-il bruyamment à l'attention de Byakuya.

- Tu me gênes, répliqua sobrement celui-ci.

Kariya éclata de rire. Il n'avait même plus besoin de faire quoi que ce soit si ses adversaires s'entretuaient ! Soudain, Ichigo apparut devant lui et il eut tout juste le temps d'attraper son poignet pour dévier le coup. Il sentit le zanpakutô noir le frôler en sifflant à son oreille, tandis que son visage se retrouvait à quelques centimètres de celui d'Ichigo. Aussitôt, une idée jaillit dans son esprit et un mince sourire naquit sur son visage. Il se pencha davantage sur le shinigami, se rapprochant de plus en plus de ses lèvres. Ichigo, gêné par cette proximité inattendue, recula vivement avant de carrément utiliser le shunpo, surgissant non loin d'un Byakuya toujours impassible.

- Hé ! cria Ichigo à l'adresse de Kariya. On peut savoir ce que tu croyais faire à l'instant ?

Kariya haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- Quelle question ! T'embrasser, bien sûr ! N'est-ce pas amusant ? En plus, je parie que tu n'as encore jamais embrassé personne…

La rougeur soudaine de l'adolescent le confirma. Kariya éclata de rire.

- C'est donc moi qui aurai ton premier baiser… Mignon, non ?

Si maintenant Ichigo était rouge, ce n'était plus faute d'être embarrassé.

- Dans tes rêves, vieux pervers ! Comme si j'allais te laisser faire !

- Tu sais, dans un combat tel que celui-ci, ce ne serait pas très difficile… Il suffirait d'une petite seconde d'inattention de ta part et—

- Dans tes rêves, je te dis !

- Tu parais bien sûr de toi…

Ichigo arborait maintenant un sourire carnassier, de ceux qu'il se permettait lorsqu'il savait - ou croyait - qu'il allait gagner.

- Désolé, mais tu n'auras pas mon premier baiser. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il se tourna tout à coup vers Byakuya, agrippa son haori, l'attira à lui et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pris au dépourvu, le capitaine ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux et se laisser faire. Il hoqueta lorsqu'une langue gourmande vint câliner la sienne - comment était-elle arrivée là ? Il commençait seulement à se détendre quand Ichigo se décolla finalement de lui et leva la tête vers Kariya, l'air railleur.

- Parce que c'est Byakuya qui l'a eu !

Après une seconde d'un silence interloqué, Kariya laissa libre cours à son hilarité.

- Très amusant, Ichigo. Et si je t'avais dit que je prendrais ta virginité, tu te serais précipité sur ce pauvre capitaine pour le violer sur place ?

Il ne dut sa survie qu'à sa vitesse extraordinaire, qui lui permit d'échapper de justesse aux milliers de lames qui s'abattaient sur lui.

Et puis ils furent interrompus.

Ran Tao débarqua, avec une entrée plutôt fracassante.

Ensuite ce fut le tour de l'autre mec super baraqué avec son pantin de métal.

Et là, Ichigo pensa que ça faisait maintenant un peu beaucoup de monde. Heureusement, Kariya et son ami finirent par s'enfuir. Ne restaient plus que Ran Tao, Byakuya et lui-même. Le capitaine rangea son zanpakutô et commença à s'éloigner sans se presser. Ichigo le regarda faire, indécis. Finalement…

- Hé, Byakuya !

Celui-ci s'arrêta et se retourna à demi, dans l'expectative. Ichigo sourit.

- On se voit plus tard !

Le capitaine le contempla un instant avec hésitation, puis hocha légèrement la tête avant de repartir. Ichigo le suivit du regard, l'air satisfait. Pour le moment, il devait parler avec Ran Tao, mais la prochaine fois qu'il croiserait Byakuya…

Hé hé…

--

Alors à quoi aurait pu servir Kariya si j'avais été l'auteur de Bleach ? A mettre Byakuya et Ichigo ensemble, bien entendu !


End file.
